


Happy Birthday, Suga

by RhymeReason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Birthday, Daichi tops, Fingering, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is away at college and isnt expecting anything for his birthday but he is very very wrong about what hes getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Suga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangarooblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooblu/gifts).



> I was originally just writing this for myself but its my girlfriends first day at school today and she loves Daisuga too soooooo
> 
> Also, this is like, my first time writting honest to god smut so im really sorry if its shit

Living on your own was hard. You had to do everything by yourself and had no one to ask for help with basic things like laundry and cooking and shopping. You were always aware of the fact that you were alone in your own home. It could be unsettling  
But for Sugawara Koushi, he mostly just found it lonely.  
In highschool, he had had a lot of friends, ranging from people his own age to ones younger than him. A lot of friends from his volleyball team and of course, Daichi. Steady Daichi who was always there with him. Daichi Sawamura, his wonderful boyfriend.  
But living on his own, he didn't have that. All of his old teammates were on the other side of the country from his college, along with Daichi who was attending his own college, along with their long time friend Asahi.  
Sure, Suga had made a few friends during his classes but it was summer now and none of them were close enough to hang out with when they didn't have classes. Suga suspected that they were only friends with him because he was nice enough to help them with the classwork that they didn't understand.  
All in all, Suga wasn't expecting much for his birthday.  
He woke up that morning to a flood of texts from his friends, all in varying degrees of excitement. Hinatas was typed out in all caps with lots of exclamation points and emojis, Kageyamas was a simple "Happy Birthday Sugawara-senpai", Noya and Tanaka had sent him a joint video of them singing happy birthday to him in badly accented English and Asahi's just said "Happy Birthday" with a single exclamation point. Suga had a feeling that Asahi had spent a lot of time trying to decide whether or not to put one. Asahi was just like that. His mother had sent him a message requesting that he call them later so they could wish him a "proper birthday", as she put it.  
The only thing that was missing was a message from Daichi.  
Suga rationalized it. Daichi was probably just sleeping. He might have stayed up late studying or something. Or he had just gotten up and was taking a shower. It could be anything.  
Suga got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Birthday cake would have been nice to have but like all college students, Suga was flat broke. He had found a part time job working at a book shop about 15 minute walk away from his apartment and it gave him enough money to pay rent and buy food but not much more than that. Sometimes he had extra spending money near the start of the month, but his next paycheck wouldn't arrive till sometime in the next week, so currently, Suga was low on both food and money.  
With a sigh, Suga settled for a cup of coffee and a bagel and went and sat himself down on his couch. He flipped open his phone, looking for a message from Daichi, but there wasn't one. Nothing. His brow furrowed and he frowned. Daichi was usually really good about texting and he always responded quickly, even when he had early morning classes or late night shifts at the hospital he interned at. The fact that he hadnt gotten a text from Daichi yet was more than just a little upsetting, it was worrying.  
Suga scrolled through previous texts between him and Daichi anxiously, his brain running a mile a minute. Had something happened to Daichi? Would anyone realize to call him? Well, Asahi would know to call him right away, but would anyone remember to call Asahi? And even if someone did called Asahi, would he be calm enough to call Suga? Would anyone remember him at all or would he be stuck here, not knowing anything until he eventually went back to visit with his parents and someone told him. And who knew when he would be going to visit? It could be months and by that point Daichi might be-  
Sugas worries were interrupted by a loud knock on the door of his apartment. Suga stared at it for a moment, then shook his head to gather his thoughts before getting up and walking to the door.  
No one visited him except for solicitors, so Suga already knew what to say to whoever was on the other side of that door.  
He opened the door, not focusing at all on the person in front of him. His eyes traveled upwards as he spoke. “I'm sorry, but I'm just really not interested in buying-” He stopped, staring at the person in front of him.  
“Well,” Daichi said with an easy smile. “I guess Ill just go back home then.”  
“Daichi!” Suga shouted, embracing the other man and giving him a kiss. “I can't believe youre here.”  
Daichi pulled slightly from the hug and grinned. “I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Are you suprised?”  
Suga grinned back and chuckled. “I am.” Suddenly he scowled. “But you had me worried with the whole no text business. I thought you had gotten yourself hurt and everyone just forgot to call me.” He wacked him on the shoulder. “Please don't do that again.”  
Daichi just laughed and grabbed his hand. “I wont, but in my defence, I was on a plane. thye don't exactly allow phones to be on while youre in the air.”  
Suga pouted and blushed. “Lets just go inside.”  
Daichi laughed and the two of them went into the apartment. Suga closed the door behind them and turned back to the other man, smiling wide. He hugged him again tightly, leaning his forehead against Daichis. “I really missed you.” He said quietly.  
Daichi hugged Suga back, just as tightly. “I missed you too.” He kissed Suga gently and Suga kissed him back.  
Suga loosened his grip on Daichi and ran his hands down Daichis sides, to his hips, where they rubbed small circles through his jeans as the kiss became less gentle and more passionate. He felt the other man shiver at the touch. Suga smiled into the kiss.  
He moved his hands up to Daichis shoulders slowly and hooked his hands under the straps of his backpack. He took the heavy pack off without breaking the kiss, which was something Suga was very proud about.  
Once the pack was off of Daichis back, Suga did the first thing that came to mind, which was to push Daichi against the door and kiss him harder.  
As they kissed, Daichis hands became adventurous, roaming all along Sugas sides, similar to the path that Sugas hands had taken along Daichis sides,moments before. Suga shuttered.  
Suga didn't know how long they were kissing against the door but soon he could feel heat pooling in his stomach and blood rushing down. He could feel Daichis erection pressing against his thigh and Suga had to admit that that was a little hotter than it should be.  
Daichi broke the kiss, panting slightly. "Please tell me," He gasped. "that you have condoms and lube in your room."  
Suga nodded and grabbed Daichis hand, leading him quickly to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them and tore his shirt off, almost ripping the fabric in the process. Daichi did the same and soon the two of them were tumbling naked, together onto the bed, both craving and desperate for each other's touch.  
Suga opened the drawer of his bedside table, quickly pulling out the needed lube and condoms. He looked at Daichi, who was staring at him with an almost animal like lust in his eyes. Suga swallowed and blushed. "Do you want to bottom or should I?"  
"Koushi." Daichi said, his voice deep and needy. "I want to be inside you."  
Suga gulped and a fresh wave of arousal sped through him at Daichis words. He nodded. They had done this before and Suga knew exactly what to do.  
With def and precise motions, he clicked open the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He scooted away from Daichi and opened his legs so Daichi could see everything.  
Suga started simple, with one finger, moving in and out of himself. It always took him some time to get used to the feeling of something inside him, but this time, with Daichi watching, he went faster, just wanting to get to the point where he could have his boyfriend inside him.  
Suga added another finger and let out a soft moan of pleasure. He could see Daichi biting his lip and staring at him, watching the show happily.  
Suga added a third finger and curled them inside himself, hitting his own sweet spot with a cry of pleasure that he knew would make Daichi even more aroused.  
He moved his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out completely with a small pop. He looked at Daichi. "I'm ready."  
It was Daichi turn to nod. He ripped open the condom package and rolled it onto his now painfully hard cock. He squirted large amounts of lube onto himself before crawling forward and positioning himself above Suga, an arm on each side of the other mans head.  
Daichi looked down at Suga. "Are you ready, Koushi?"  
Suga nodded and panted, his heart beating fast. "Please."  
Daichi entered him slowly and they moaned in unison. Suga had forgotten what it was like to have Daichi inside him. He had missed it.  
Suga reached up and wrapped his arms around Daichis neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They kissed, not moving fully for a long while before Daichi broke the kiss. "I'm going to move, okay?"  
Suga gasped and nodded. Daichi moved back and thrusted inside Suga quickly. Suga practically whimpered.  
Daichi did it again and Suga cried out. Daichi was biting his lower lip, trying to contain himself.  
"Daichi, please." Suga said, "Go faster."  
Daichi thrusted again and again, moving each time, getting closer to Sugas sweet spot each time. He stopped right next to it and Suga almost screamed.  
"Daichi," he gasped. "You tease!"  
Daichi grinned. "I try."  
Daichi moaned loudly as he thrusted up, finally hitting Sugas sweet spot.  
Suga felt the tightening in his stomach and he could feel the edge coming closer rapidly.  
"Daichi-" he moaned. "I'm gonnaaaaaahhhh-"  
Daichi grunted, and with a final thrust, he came inside Suga at the same time as Suga. They moaned each other's name, thrusting against each other, riding out the orgasm together.  
Suga slumped down onto the bed and after pulling out, Daichi joined him, pulling him closer into an embrace.  
Suga smiled. "Well that was fun."  
Daichi laughed at him. "It always is"  
Suga kissed him softly and pulled back. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Koushi. Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> feel free to come talk to me on my blog, kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
